Monsters
by I'mTris'Follower
Summary: (Spoilers) AU. Our city was collapsing. Beatrice Prior was withing an ace from breaking our system, but thanks to God David stopped her. She is dead like all Divergents now. Her close people tried to make some other rebellions after that, but no one succeeded. Now, they say our society is pure, human, clean of Divergents. But I think it has never been dirtier. Jodie's point of view
1. Prologue

"**MONSTERS"**

"_**Prologue"**_

"SOME YEARS AGO, the city was collapsing. The government was in Abnegation hands, but they would steal supplies for themselves in dirty ways, and they would try to fool us, but Jeanine Matthews, leader, from Erudite discovered them. When they told the city about this, everyone wanted Abnegation out of the government, but because of their big avarice, they refused to drop the power. Then, Erudite found out they were planning a war against the other factions, so they along Dauntless and the factionless, fought back and won this civil war." The teacher says while she walks from side to side in front the class.

I try to take notes on what the teacher says, but she just speaks so fast is practically impossible. I have never liked Faction's History. Not that I don't like history, I just never liked the teacher.

"But not everything is done there" She says raising a finger.

Everybody whines.

Everyone but Abnegation and Erudite of course.

The whining would be thinking in yourself enough to dislike something. Whining about information would be misprize the knowledge.

So Abnegation and Erudite shouldn't whine.

Then, I don't whine.

"The rebels, who were on Abnegation side and were mainly Divergents-" Everybody tenses.

We've heard the word before, but it scares the crap of us so much that not even hearing it one thousand times daily you could get used to it,

"-Tried to win the war. Some of them Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad among others. But when thanks to the factionless, the Erudite won, they had to follow the new rules." She makes a pause, "The factionless tried to make a world without factions, and the rebels tried to bring down the system again. In one of their tries to make it collapse, Beatrice Prior died. The rebels didn't show any resistance after that."

A chill goes through me. Beatrice died or was killed? I should already know, I guess. Everyone knows the destiny of those who are divergent. And Beatrice Prior is well known -even now that the war is over and she is dead- for being a potential one and resisting a lot of serums.

"The no-faction system fell one hundred thirty nine years after that, and we started this society again. With new rules, the ones that we follow now. Now, as you know, Abnegations isn't a malicious faction anymore, but anyways, now Amity is in charge to prevent wars, and we have lived six ages without a war. Questions?"

_Please, don't ask anything_

"Was Beatrice Prior Divergent?" An Erudite girl asks.

Yeah, luck is not always in my favor. It seems that neither Erudite are.

"Yes, she was. She was one of those monsters. Jeanine Matthews had tested her abilities and she learned Beatrice was probably the most potent Divergent in the story of the factions, but that isn't important since Divergents are extinct now. Don't you think, Greene?"

I pity the girl. Now the teacher thinks she has an interest in that and will look carefully at her until she chooses her faction. Also, if she chooses another faction the teacher would tell the government about her interest in the topic, and they would investigate her.

Yeah, she just screwed her life.

"Teacher, but… why they don't like Divergents?" An Amity girl asks.

Poor girl.

"Why they don't like Divergents, Sophia?!" The teacher asks the girl hysterically. The girl buries herself in her seat. "Because they are monsters! They want to bring down our society! Don't you get it? They don't care about us! They will destroy everything you love, your faction, everything! So, why you would think we don't like Divergents, Sophia?"

Yep… Poor girl.

The teacher is red from anger now. Now Sophia's face is matching her hair. Is from an intense red, and she looks like she wants to cry.

She is so Amity… I wouldn't even think she could be from any other faction.

"They are monsters Sophia… Monsters" she says, shaking her head "Don't ever ask that again. That was for everyone"

Everyone nods.

Then the bell rings.

_Thank you, God_

I walk out of the class to the hallway once everyone is out.

I'm not being exaggerated, is just that I can't hear that teacher without my nerves being altered. She is just insufferable. I thought just Candor were meant to be insufferable! Guess what? I was wrong. Very, very wrong.

I sigh.

Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that the class has finished.

That means there's less time left for the aptitude test.

I know I shouldn't worry. There's no reason to worry. In our actual society just nine percent gets a result different from their born faction, but…. How can you avoid worrying?

I open my locker and start putting my books in it.

_If there's a solution, why should you worry? And if there's no solution, why should you worry?_ I remember my mom's words clearly in my head.

It's true.

She's right.

I _shouldn't _worry.

But I _do _worry.

Some people see the aptitude test like the solution to their lives, the thing that will say where they belong so they can be happy for the rest of their lives. But what if they are not happy in that faction? What if they want to be something else? They can't do anything. The results are the results.

I don't want some stupid result to steal my freedom.

I don't.

"_All the sixteen year old, please, report in the aptitude testing rooms" _The female voice in the speakers says.

I shiver.

I read that the human usually trusts easier in a female voice than in a male voice. That's why always the female voices give the instructions, or why all the nurses are female. You trust them, so is easier for you following the instructions, or believe what they say.

But I don't trust at all this voice.

I don't trust at all anything about this.

I close my locker and head with an Abnegation amount, to the testing rooms.

The entrance, is just a big room where they make lines. Two per faction. One for the guys and one for the girls. So altogether there's ten lines, each one directing the people to ten different rooms.

That's all what I know. The inside of the room is a secret.

We walk in the entrance to the testing rooms and they make the lines. They put me in the front of the line. Not in the very first place, but near. I look around, to the huge amount of people. It's a lot for a small city like our. Then something in the center catches my eye. A woman dressed in yellow and red. The Amity representant. Our city leader. Anastasia Appleby.

Is just me or her last name is a little ironic?

"Welcome citizens. Today you are going to take your aptitude test, which will define which faction you belong to" Anastasia begins "You can always select another faction, though, but every time someone selects another faction, our systems falls a little bit more. Remember that. Well, now that's clear, let's begin with the tests"

All the doors get open sharply at the same time, and the first person of every line, walks in the room.

The doors get closed again.

It's almost creepy the way all this works. As if everything was precisely expected and calculated. Sometimes I think my own city scares me, and someway it does. I think our city scares us all, even the old ones. Maybe that's how they planned it, they want us to be scared so we won't break the rules, it sounds-

"_Ahhhhh! Please don't! Please!"_

A blood curling scream comes from on of the doors. The one next to mine. The door suddenly opens and a screaming Amity girl comes out, her arms held by Dauntless guards.

My eyes go wide and I feel chills going down my spine.

It isn't just an Amity girl.

Is Sophia.

The guards drag her to the center of the room, were Anastasia Appleby gave her speech just some minutes ago. Sophia is crying, her face is red from the tears and from screaming I guess, and her red hair is all messy, even her bright yellow clothes are dirty. She is a total mess.

"I beg you, I will do anything you want, please, please" Sophia keeps begging.

When I was younger, I heard my dad telling my mom about someone else who have suffer the impact. The impact was given to those who were a threat to the faction, who were disloyal, or in the extremely rare case… those who were divergents.

I never got to ask him what was the Impact.

I never got to see the Impact by myself.

Until now.

"This girl" Starts one of the guards in a loud voice "Is a threat to our society. When she took her test, it proved she is not meant to live. It proved that she is meant to die, because she wants to break our city, and we are not going to allow her to do that. We won't allow her or anyone. And as Dauntless leader, is my obligation, getting rid of this abomination that menaces us all. She is a Divergent, and just like all those monsters, she will receive the Impact. Bring the syringe!"

The other guard runs away with a straight face.

Sophia is in the center, she is near from me.

Her eyes are alert, and bright for the tears, she screams and begs. Suddenly she stops screaming, and her eyes find mine. She asks help with her eyes. I know I am dressed in grey robes, and I know I am Abnegation.

But I can't help her.

Even my own faction is okay with this.

The other guard comes and I know what the syringe haves in before I see it.

At least I have to try.

For Sophia.

I take him by the arm when he is walking by.

"Please, it can't be memory serum or something? There has to be other way…" I tell him. My voice is firm, still kind. Like a beg.

He looks at me, I even see a sparkle of sympathy in his eyes. Then he looks at the purple syringe, like he is really considering it. His hands turn into fists. He seems to have a lot of emotions inside. Fear, anger, powerlessness…

He looks up. Not to me, but to the wall.

"Sorry young lady, but orders are orders."

He keeps walking.

I feel like something breaks inside me. Like if my legs can't longer sustain me standing.

Sophia is going to die.

And I can't do anything.

"Citizens, this is the impact." I hear a last scream and the syringe filling Sophia's body with the death serum.

I hear the guards dragging Sophia's lifeless body out.

I don't even see them because my eyes are lost in the spot where Sophia was.

"Everybody continue with their respective tasks" Says some woman. The doors open again and ten more teenagers are dragged into the room before the doors close. I just let the people make me go forward in the line.

I can't believe I just saw that.

The door opens, right in front of me, and I am dragged in.


	2. Chapter 1: Who I am

**"MONSTERS"**

* * *

_**"Chapter one: Who am I?"**_

* * *

"WHEN THEY WALK_ you in" She said "You'll see a room filled with mirrors. From all angles. Is the first time the Abnegation people really see themselves." _

"_And… how it feels?" I asked my mom "How did you felt when you saw all those mirrors?"_

_I was lying in the sofa with my head in my mom's legs while she was playing with my hair. She was telling me about the aptitude test one night before mine. I was nervous. I didn't tell her but she was my mom, she found out I was nervous even before I did._

"_Well…" My mom continues "For some Abnegation people is weird. Maybe it'll be for you, because you have never seen yourself in a mirror. It takes most people out of guard"_

"_What happens next?" I asked. _

"_Well, then a women from a different faction from yours, will give you a glass with a weird liquid." She made a pause while looking at some point in front of her. Almost as if she was replaying the scene in her mind "You have to drink it."_

"_Then? What happens after that?" I asked, while looking at her._

_She locked her gold eyes with mine, and her hands stopped caressing my hair._

"_I don't know, little Jodelle" She said "No one is supposed to know what happens next."_

It is just as she described it.

There are huge mirrors, as clean as possible in every single wall. Everywhere I look, there is another Jodelle looking back from there.

I approach to a mirror.

The surface is cold and clean. Smooth. And I can see the eyes of my reflection looking straight back at me. They are like an ice cube. Between gray, white and blue. They are also big, and piercing, which remembers me of my dad. And my hair, is wavy. I can see it because of the few blondish strands out of my bun. And my high cheekbones, are just like my mom's.

I don't quite know if the way I look is right or wrong.

But it's me.

"Did you finally finish?" A voice said from behind.

I turn around to see an Erudite woman dressed all in blue. She is standing in front of me, expectant, with her hands on her hips. She looks impatient, almost annoyed by me. Not that I'm surprised, because after all, she is Erudite isn't she?

"I'm sorry." I say. I don't really mean it though. "But you know, not everyone has a mirror in their house like you"

Her eyes go a little wide at my sarcasm, but she covers it really fast.

"So Jodelle, Right?" She asks while she walks back to her place next to the machine. "You may want to take a sit" I notice the suddenly attitude change and I smile to myself.

I nod and walk to the chair. It's dentist like, with the backrest titled back. I sit down and feel the plastic-like texture below me. I lie in the backrest feeling uncomfortable.

The Erudite woman turns to me again.

"Well, my name is Madeline. I'll take your aptitude test to show you who you really are" She says and she titles the backrest even more, making me gasp. I try to focus and something else besides Madeline placing electrodes on my head. I look at Madeline's face.

She is notably pretty, she has sharp features, and her skin is almost perfect. She has small wrinkles around her eyes though, and I calculate she must be a little younger than my mom, if not the same age. Her dress covers all her neck, like turtle neck sweaters I've seen people of her faction using. Her dress also covers all her arms, and she is noticeably uncomfortable with it. I can see the bright sweat in her forehead and the back of her neck. She cleans it with the back of her arm.

I sigh. Seems like I am not the only one nervous here.

"Relax. You won't even know you took the test" But that phrase scares me even more. Then she grabs something from a metal table I didn't know was there, and she hands it to me. It's a glass with a transparent blue liquid in it.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at her.

"No one is supposed to know what is it, darling"

I look at the glass and at her again "What is i-"

"Bottoms up, Jodie" She says cutting me off and giving me a nickname. "And remember that only you know who you really are" finally after examining the glass one more time, I drink it to the bottom.

* * *

I feel fresh air in my face and the texture of the wet grass in my arms and in the back of my neck. I open my eyes just to be blinded by the bright sunlight right in front of me.

I huff and place a hand in front my eyes.

I lie in my arm and sit so I can look around.

I am in the center of a meadow, surrounded by trees. Kind of what you just see in Amity paintings, the ones that are so beautiful and surreal that you can't seem to think they could be real. But right now, I'm pretty sure I am seeing them with my own eyes. I can even smell it, feel it. The smell to green of the trees, and the smell of fresh air.

I stand up and look around again, just to see that there's not exit, apparently. Just a huge forest surrounding.

I should get going.

This seems... Suspicious.

I walk to the most nearby tree and rip off some branches. Then I start walking into the forest, leaving small pieces of the branch in the way, but before I give the fourth step, I hear a branch break. But it's not me, this comes from somewhere else. I turn around, to see a girl coming from the other side of the forest, across the meadow. She has jet black hair, and she is running right to me, just like she exactly know where I am, despite the trees covering me.

By now she is crossing the meadow, and as closer as she gets, I get the feeling she really knows where I am, but suddenly in the center of the meadow, she collapses, and falls into the grass.

I look back, and at the sides.

Then I run to the girl.

I run as fast as I can, and help her to stand.

She breathes heavily, and she has scratches in her arms and legs. Her face is dirty, and she has dark circles below her eyes. As quickly as she stands, she puts her arms in my shoulders and puts part of her weight in me.

"Girl, we have to get out of here or that thing…" Suddenly her eyes roll back and she falls in my arms, passing out.

I don't carry her weight too much time, because she brings me down with her.

I try to wake her up.

Key word: try

I finally give up and think about what she said. I can see the scratches in her arms and legs are deep, and if that thing (whatever it is) can do that, it probably can do more, and I'm not sure I want to know its limits.

I start to push the girl to the woods, where I was going first but she is too heavy. Or maybe I too weak. Maybe part of both. The matter of the fact is that we are moving slowly, very slowly. I hear a growl from behind, and instead of push, I pull. I pull her which is easier. We move faster.

But not fast enough.

Stupid life.

A bear, or something similar to it appears, in front of the us, coming from the woods, from where my friend brunette 'friend' came. I couldn't be sure if its a bear though. I have never seen one in real life, just in the pictures of my biology textbook. It is huge, and its brown fur has golden light in the sun.

I don't know why I care about his fur, when he is trying to kill us.

He starts running toward us, and I pull harder until we are in the woods. I pull and pull, despite the body of the girl sometimes gets stucked in the branches and trees. She'll be hurt but alive. When we are inside enough I stop pulling back, and I start pushing her to the side.

Two seconds after, the bear runs past us. And it keeps going inside the woods.

Next second I am in a different scenario.

I am in Abnegation, in home. But all the neighborhood is on fire. Dauntless is putting everything on fire. I see them throwing pieces of wood in fire to the houses, and I hear the people screaming in them. I approach to a guy and scream at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask "There's people inside, you…" I search in my head for a good insult "fool"

"Get off my way, stupid girl" he says and pushes me aside. I feel weak, that a such normal push can make me fall to the ground. Well, I am Abnegation after all. Skinny abnegation.

"There is people inside" I yell at him, while standing up again. He doesn't answers. I look around too look a sheet and water, and I found something similar. Is a ripped gray sheet, and there's a bottle with transparent liquid next to the dauntless guy.

For a moment a doubt, and narrow my eyes at the items.

I don't remember seeing them here before.

Such a big coincidence that they appeared there when I thought about them.

Maybe because it isn't a coincidence.

I ignore it, and run to take the sheet and the water.

I take the sheet and put water on it, before wrapping myself on the sheet and running in the house, suddenly, I notice I feel no heat from the fire around me, is almost like a dream.

_The test._

_I am in the test._

Then I approach to the fire, still feeling nothing, and as closer as I get, I realize all this is stupid, and I start feeling cold. Then, I let the sheet fall in the fire and it doesn't burn. Then I lift my hand and touch the fire before hearing glass break and waking up in the aptitude test room.


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

"**MONSTERS"**

* * *

**"Chapter two: Decisions"**

* * *

MADELINE DISCONNECTS THE electrodes from my head while looking at some point in front of her. I breath heavily, while my palms sweat and my eyes look at every spot of the room. I don't know how I did it, but in the moment I realized that wasn't real, it was less real. I don't think I was supposed to do that. I don't know if it was a good or bad thing. But by the looks of Madeline it was far from good. I keep sweating, but I make my best effort to breath quietly.

When Madeline gets the last electrode off, she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Jodelle…" she trails off. "You are…"

"I am Divergent, right?" She looks down at me and sighs again.

I bring my head back abruptly to the head of the dentist chair, and close my eyes to hold the tears back. Why of all the people, that could have been, it had to be me? Why? I know is a selfish thought, but by the looks of it, I am not Abnegation so… who cares anymore? Probably she is about telling everyone that I am a Divergent, and they'll kill me, just like they did to Sophia. Maybe it's better dying than living in a society where I don't fit in.

I pray. I know is senseless but I pray. I pray for mom and dad, so they are okay despite anything that happens to me.

When the need of crying is gone I look to the door in front of me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask without looking at her.

"No, I won't tell them, Jodie."

I look at her abruptly.

"What? Why?" I ask her and she looks very focused on whatever she is doing.

"Well, if you want me to kill you I can" She says with sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that." I say "I thought Divergent were extinct. How many more there are?" I ask her. If she is letting me go, probably she has let go others. Just like the rest of the aptitude test takers.

"Not a lot. In all your generation -that is about three hundred people- there is probably no more than ten divergents." She sighs "Less than five percent of the population"

Madeline locks eyes with me.

She has her blonde hair as me, tied in a tight bun in the top of her head. The difference is that hers is bright, like orange gold. Mine is just plain and dull. Like a sad version of hers. Opaque and dull blonde. Her brown eyes are kind, and make a contrast with the rest of her face

"Look Jodelle, from now on you can't trust anyone." I know that "You have to choose carefully"

"How I am supposed to choose? I don't fit in any faction" I say hopeless.

"That's not true. That's the factionless problem, they don't fit in any faction. You fit in too many." She says shaking her head.

"I… What factions do I fit in?" I ask her. I am afraid of what she may say, but I know I have to know it. I have to know who I am. What I am.

"You…" She shakes her head again like she doesn't know what to say "it's really impossible to know what factions does a Divergent fits in. To know it you have to take several simulations. Simulations special for Divergents. This test is a poor version of them, but it says you fit in Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation"

All kinds of questions go around my mind. Have they tested Divergents before? How much time have they been hiding all this from us? But by now, I have enough with the information she is giving me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask. My voice filled with fear.

"You… you can't tell this anyone. Not even your parents." She says "You have to choose carefully, there's Divergent haunters everywhere, even in Abnegation. Nowhere is really safe, but no matter what, you can't choose Candor" She says

"Why?" I ask

"Is not your business" She says

I nod "But… it could be useful. In the future" I say

She sighs and say something under her breath.

"They use truth serum in their final test, that could make you reveal that you are a Divergent. We don't know how strong of a Divergent you are. Until now the only Divergent able to resist the truth serum was Beatrice Prior. And she is dead, so we can't take any risks."

She opens a… mirror? Well, now I know where everyone that takes the test goes. She opens the mirror-door and she makes me a sign to leave.

"Be careful." She says and she lets me go. I walk into the hall and when she closes the mirror I walk in the dark, just barely seeing my feet moving in front of me. I stop and put my back against a wall and close my eyes.

Calm down Jodie.

Calm down.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Everything is going to be okay.

_No, it isn't._

Shut up consciousness.

_Nothing is going to be okay. Who are you trying to fool?_

You.

I sigh and keep walking, and then I put on my Abnegation face. Calm, normal, stiff.

I walk to the cafeteria, where all the factions are scattered on small groups from the same colors. By this times, it's weird seeing people from different factions associating with each other, and there's less transfers than never in the Factions story. In Abnegation, we get like fifty Abnegation born, and no more than fifteen transfers.

I wonder how many transfers do the other factions get.

I walk toward an Abnegation table, where Michelle is sitting with another Abnegation. She looks out of place there. She is resting her cheek in her fist, and her elbow in the table, She looking somewhere else, distracted. While the other Abnegation just look at the others or just sit there with straight backs and expressionless faces.

Michelle isn't Abnegation.

I knew it right away since the moment I met her. She is kind of like me, but she cares less about everything. And with everything I mean everything. She even cares less about life. If someone told her they would kill her, she would answer something completely relaxed. Like 'Okay' or 'Finally! You took your time, ma friend'

She looks up when I walk two steps in the Cafeteria.

We have been best friends since I have memory. We are kind of connected.

Her small green eyes are less happier than usually. Michelle is always funny and kind, but not in an Amity way, more like… in a Dauntless way. I have always thought she is going to transfer to Dauntless. I sit in the table and narrow my eyes at her.

Most of her dark blonde hair is out of her bun. She always messes with her bun when she is nervous. And her white knuckles tell me something is wrong.

"_Are you okay?"_ I mouth at her, so the other Abnegation won't look at us.

"_Not now"_ She mouths back while shaking her head.

She got Divergent too.

* * *

When we are walking back to home I look for the hallway to the Factionless sector. I make a sign to her so she gets in too. I remember one of our talks here first. We were around nine. She found out I got an A+ result in a test. An Erudite result.

"_Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends?" She said heartbroken._

"_I… I don't tell that thing to my friends." I said, feeling sorry "See, I am not used to trust people"_

"_I am not just people. I am your best friend, Jodelle. Friends tell each other everything. I have told you everything, and you didn't told me you got an A+ in a test? I thought you were my only friend in this place full of Stiffs" She said. She almost looked like she wanted to cry._

"_Michelle, we are friends." I said and hugged her. _

"_No… is okay, I get that's your way of being friends" She said sighing. "Is okay, I can get used to it"_

"_No, Michelle. Is okay. I want to be friend with you in that way too… I just didn't thought… it doesn't matter. You are my bestfriend Mich, and I'll tell you everything from now on" I said and locked eyes with her._

"_Is it a promise?" She asked._

"_It is."_

"How was your first sight at a mirror?" She asks first, putting a smooth strand of hair behind her ear.

I smile.

"Better than I though. I thought I was uglier." I say and she laughs.

"Actually I did too. I mean, I knew that I was blonde because, when mom cuts my hair I always look at the strands in the floor, but… green eyes? well, it's okay. Though I would like to have jet black hair. and bigger eyes. They are small as Amity girls' brains."

I roll my eyes.

"They are not _that _small, Michelle" we both laugh at this.

"Well, it looks like I have blue eyes." I say. "Madeline scolded me for losing time looking at the mirror"

"Wow, you remembered her name." She says surprised "I just remember she was Dauntless. And that her hair was purple"

I smile, but it quickly fades.

"Michelle… what was your result?" I ask her.

She stops smiling too and locks eyes with me.

With that is enough. We know what each other got.

"Which factions?" I whisper.

"Erudite and Dauntless" She whispers even lower. "You?"

I suddenly wonder if I should tell her the truth. Isn't three factions a lot? I decide I can trust her. She isn't that stupid. Suddenly I remember the Candor's serum, and that if they found out she is Divergent and they put her under truth serum she could reveal I am Divergent too.

Too late. She already knows.

"Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation" I say quickly.

Her eyes go wide.

"Aren't those too many for Divergent standards?" She asks.

"Doesn't matter." I answer. "What are we going to do?"

She stays silent a moment.

"Well, since evidently life hates us, why don't we just kill ourselves and make life happy? I mean, I was thinking in cutting my veins with the knife in the Choosing ceremony. Then I could get away from here, and do a last rebel act and…"

"Of course not!" I whisper-yell at her. She has always thought death is the prettiest and easiest way out. Which is, but that doesn't means I'll let her kill herself. I know she is capable. I mean, I am too, but I love life way too much.

"See, Jodie. You have told me your drugged Amity thoughts, and I know you love feeling. I know you love smelling, and seeing, even when life treats you like a shit. Sometimes I think you are a masochist, which you probably are, but we are in such a big problem just for being us, and I am okay with leaving this life so I can be free finally."

A tear slips my eye.

Michelle hard eyes suddenly look kind.

"I am sorry" She says "But… I just can't keep going anymore. Not after this"

"You remember when you had a crush on a Dauntless guy? The one with the weird bang" I ask her, cleaning the tear with the back of my finger.

"Yeah…" She says "Logan" She looks at the ground.

"You remembered when you were about to talk to him, but you couldn't because I was in the bathroom?" I ask her.

She sighs.

"I needed your support. I am a coward. You know that. I don't even know how I got Dauntless" She says.

"Yeah, I know you are a coward" She smiles at this "Without you I am too. I need you too, Mich. And I would go on without you, but it would be harder than walking without legs"

She looks up.

She thinks this for a moment.

"I'll stay." She says "We'll go to Dauntless. The last chance of freedom" She says.

I am not sure I want to go to Dauntless. I was thinking Erudite, all the answerswould be there. But I think I am not Erudite or Dauntless. I am probably Abnegation because right now I'll do whatever fir my only friend.

"Dauntless. We'll go to Dauntless" I say.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Hey guys! Thank you for your support! We already have 5 followers! I know is very tiny amount, but I am very happy because I was expecting… ANYTHING! Well, just so you know guys, my friend Lost1nTheLight is doing a story like this, in the same space time than this story. She is doing it from another initiate's point of view.**

**REVIEW! IT motivates ME to WRITE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Monsters

"**MONSTERS"**

* * *

_**"Chapter three: Monsters"**_

* * *

THE RIDE BACK home is silent. We walk by the factionless sector, and any of us feels like talking when we walk past there. The smell of the putrid things, and the flies around the empty cans of food. It's not a pretty sight. The factionless are those who didn't made it in their initiation, or those who weren't even good enough to get an aptitude test's result. They live in the shame of being abandoned, away from the society and the factions. The only family you have left when not even your parents are there for you.

Being factionless is dying in life.

It's suffering for food and doing the jobs no one wants to do.

It's not just being faction less.

Is being love less.

Life less.

We walk past and thankfully none of the mans approach us. They usually approach Abnegation girls. We are 'skinny', 'weak', 'fragile' and Stiffs. And more likely to help them without punching them in the face. Well, mostly of the Abnegation girls wouldn't. I am not sure I can say the same from me, or from Michelle.

We arrive home five minutes late than usually, so when I see my house, my mom is out in front of the open door. She has her pale hands in front of her and she looks from side to side patiently, looking for me. When she sees me, her face immediately turns into relief and happiness. When we approach enough I talk to her I immediately ask sorry.

"I'm sorry mom, the bus was full. We had to walk instead" I tell her, which is partially true. We walked and I am sorry.

"Yeah, Jodie here let the Candors took our places." Mich says supporting what I said while putting her elbow on my shoulder. I laugh and look at her just to see her looking at me.

I bet both our smiles are genuine and it must be enough for mom to believe us, because she laughs.

"Well, enough talking girls. Michelle, you should go home. It's almost curfew" Mom says still with the shade of a smile.

The curfew was set like fifty year ago, when some Divergent rebels would switch factions and go back to theirs frequently. Also, they discovered the factionless stealing supplies at night. I don't see any inconvenient with that, after all they need it more than us. It's a shame Amity thinks otherwise.

I think the curfew is useless.

If I wanted to switch factions really bad I wouldn't care the time, I would and period.

The objective of the curfew has to be some other thing. I don't know what could be though.

"Yeah, I should get going." She says and the smile disappears gradually.

She looks at me and I nod. Then she politely says goodbye to my mom and then she walks towards the house next to ours, which is from her family. I've known her and her family since I was a child. We used to play together, even sometimes her brother would play with us. Her brother went to Candor six years ago. Michelle was devastated at the time, but she got over it pretty easily. She doesn't like to be remembered of it though.

"Jodelle, it's time to go in" Mom tells me.

"Mom, I have to tell you something" I say remembering my test results. I know that Madeline said I couldn't tell anyone. But she is my mom. I _have_ to tell her.

Once we are inside, I help my mom to set the table while she finishes cooking the chicken pieces. Lately, Abnegation hasn't get fresh food. Amity says we are the selfless, and we have to do a small sacrifice for the other factions to get the fresh food we don't. According to their leader, they also are doing a small sacrifice, but I don't quite believe them. Something in today's incident made me suspect about everything that they have done with the city. If they have been hiding the truth about the Divergents still existing, what else could they be hiding?

Mom brings the bowls with food and puts them in the small table of the kitchen. Dad comes downstairs and smiles at her before helping her with the bowls. Mom smiles back at him and lets him help her. Usually in this tiny moments, when they actually show their love for each other, I feel uncomfortable. I have never been really interested in love, it seems something remote for me.

In Abnegation, most of the couples are made right after initiation. They pair us up according to age, family relationships, interests and job. Michelle's family wanted to pair up her brother and me, despite the age difference. Apparently both families thought I was mature enough to marry someone six years older than me. MIchelle heard that one day and told me right away. She used to laugh at the idea, but still loved the fact that one day she could call me sister. I would just think about how weird it would be to sleep in the same bed as my best friend's older brother.

I never really wanted to marry him.

Anyways, that plan wasn't an option after he left.

They both sit and I imitate them.

I pass the green peas to my father and he to my mother. We do the same with all the food until it's distributed. Dad thanks to God for the food, and I and my mom do the same. My dad has always told me about God's existence, and I actually have learned to believe in something I have no proof of.

"So how was job?" Moms asks Nicholas.

My dad sighs and his smile disappears.

"They killed a Divergent in the aptitude tests" he says "It happens all the years, despite less than than 1% of the total population is Divergent. I guess we had to have at least one per generation, it's not that easy erasing those monsters from the city."

I look up. My dad, the one who raised me to be selfless, caring and helpful, is calling the Divergents… Monsters? Is he calling me a monster?

Something inside me breaks a little. I thought… Maybe I thought that when I told my parents I was Divergent, they would understand. I thought they would help me, I thought that in the moment I told them, they would hug me and help me to choose, to understand what I am.

But they think I am a monster.

I look at my plate and keep eating the peas.

Mom nods.

"Yeah… it's not completely possible" Mom says "But… it's not the right way. Can't they use memory serum or something? I mean… it's-"

"No, they can't. Erudite learned that it's on their genes. They would become what they were again. Also, one of them could be inmune. You know… like Beatrice Prior to the truth serum. Though it's practically impossible for a human resist to the memory serum."

"We thought the same about the death serum. And look at what Prior almost d-"

"Don't, Katherine. Don't. I don't want to hear the name of that thing again" My dad says and pinches the bridge of his nose.

My mom lets the fork fall in the table and a sighs.

"It's okay, I get it." She says and cleans her mouth with the napkin. "I'll go and wash the dishes."

"No, don't mom. I will, you already cooked today" I say and start gettin up my plate and my dad's but my mom touches my shoulder and stops me.

"Jodie, you have an important decision tomorrow, you have to take your time and think about it" She says.

I nod.

I go upstairs calmly, to I don't make a lot of sound. I remember that when I was little I used to run up and down the stairs always I had to go to somewhere. My dad told me that was selfish, because I was attracting the attention to me, and I shouldn't do it. I didn't really listened until I stumbled and rolled downstairs when I was six. I have never been that graceful.

I arrive at my room and put on my grey pajamas. Sometimes, I think it's a little obsessive the colors of the clothes. I have never mentioned it to anyone but Mich, though.

I lie on my bed, and after some minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

A blinking red light invades my room, and the sound of an alarms is so loud that my ears bump. I sit and look at my window. Then I put my shoes on and run downstairs with mom and dad. At one stair, I stumble and almost fall, but I get back on balance and keep going down.

Mom and Dad are talking-yelling to each other, because of the alarm sound.

We all look at the window, to see the blinking red light stronger than before. The alarm never sounds. Thought we learned in first grade that if the alarm ever sounded it meant something big was happening. It could be a eartquake, a death, an announcement. The city collapsing. It could be anything.

Dad runs toward the doors and makes us sign to mom and me to run out.

Mom lets me go first and as I step out of my house I look from light to left to see what's happening. Two dauntless guards are at both sides of the door of our neighbors, while kicking the door with all his force.

Michelle.

The guard makes the door fall and he and five guards run in, while the other two stay at both sides of the door.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I ask-yell to my mom.

She shakes her head and mouths _I don't now._

Then I hear it.

"_Get your hands out off me" _An angry voice says

Two Dauntless guards are holding Michelle by her arms, and she is kicking and moving to get out of their grip. The other three dauntless guards are talking to Michelle's mom and dad. Her mom is crying while her dad is talking very calmly with the guard. She yells and kicks and punches but doesn't causes damage. Just as much damage as an Abnegation girl can cause.

I immediately run towards them and try to get the guards attention.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" I ask them but they don't even look at me.

They push Mich to the ground and make her fall on her knees. Now I notice she has her hands tied in her back.

I run towards her and kneel in front of her.

"Michelle, what's going on, why are they doing this?" I ask her while the tears go down her face and she looks down at the ground. "Michelle!" I yell at her while shaking her shoulders.

She looks up and says.

"We are monsters, Jodie." She says "I told my parents. They did this for the good of the city. We can't live… but I don't want to die" She says and looks at the ground again.

I gape at her.

"No, Michelle that can't be, I'm sure your parents wou-" I'm interrupted by a guard lifting me from my waist and getting me away from her.

"Wait! NO! What are you doing?! Get off me" I say and start kicking the air with my feet, while the guard behind me keeps walking backwards.

"There's not a lot you can do" A familiar voice says.

Startled, I look at my side to the face of the guard. I immediately recognize him. He is the same that told me he couldn't do anything about Sophia's fate. He is the same that wanted to help her but couldn't. While he still holds me up by the waist, we lock eyes with each other. I pant while we examine each other's eyes.

I shake my head.

I focus on Michelle again and keep fighting with the guard, thought he just holds me tighter. At least he stopped walking backwards.

Then one of the guards behind Michelle, gets a bright purple needle out of his pocket.

"Michelle!" I yell, and then the needle crashes against her neck and she falls to the side.

Then I wake up.


End file.
